Tatsächlich Liebe
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: S. Snape sehnt sich nach weiblicher Zuneigung und sucht daher ein Heiratsinstitut auf ...
1. Vorbemerkungen

Angeregt durch die Diskussion in einem anderen Forum über die Frage, ob Snape nun verheiratet war oder nicht und wie man ihm zu weiblicher Gesellschaft hätte verhelfen können, habe ich die nachfolgende FF geschrieben.

Klärend muss ich vorausschicken, dass ich keine Liebesgeschichten, Romanzen, romantische Komödien etc. mag und weder diesbezügliche Bücher lese noch Filme sehe. Insoweit ist meine Geschichte wohl eher nur „fast eine Liebesgeschichte" und wahrscheinlich auch viel zu albern. Aber anders kann ich mit diesem Thema einfach nicht umgehen.

Den Titel habe ich einem Film entnommen, den ich mir freiwillig weder in diesem noch in den nächsten zehn Leben anschauen würde. Er erschien mir aber passend, weil Alan Rickman, der Snape spielt, auch in diesem Werk mit von der Partie ist.

Mafalda und Amanda sind meine Geschöpfe, ebenso das dunkle Geheimnis, das Snape umgibt. Alles andere gehört JKR, und so soll es auch bleiben.

Viel Spaß.


	2. Tatsächlich Liebe

„Amanda, ich habe einen Mann für dich!"

„Du weißt, ich habe nach einem Mann ungefähr so viel Sehnsucht wie nach sehr starken Zahnschmerzen. Und zum dreihundertsieben- oder -achtundfünfzigsten Male: keine Zahlung in Naturalien. Ich erwarte solide Gallonen, Sickels und Knuts! Und ich erwarte sie pünktlich!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber dieser Mann – er ist wie geschaffen für dich. Du wirst ihn mögen, verehren – ach was: DU WIRST IHN LIEBEN! Er sieht vielleicht nicht besonders gut aus, aber du bist schließlich auch nicht gerade das _Hexenwoche_-Modell des Monats ..."

„Danke für die Blumen, Mafalda. Wer dich zum Freund hat, braucht wirklich keine Feinde mehr."

„ ... aber er ist gebildet, ein Wissenschaftler, ein Intellektueller. Er unterrichtet „Zaubertränke" in Hogwarts ..."

„Bei Merlins Unaussprechlichen! Du wirst mir doch wohl nicht den alten Sluggy Slughorn andrehen wollen, Mafalda? Dieser arrogante Fatzke war schuld daran, dass ich Zaubertränke aufgegeben und mich auf Arithmantik und Runenkunde gestürzt habe."

„Na, zum Glück! Du lässt zwar Wasser anbrennen, aber seitdem du meine Steuererklärungen machst, schickt mir das Ministerium sogar Weihnachtskarten. Und übrigens ..."

Mafalda legte einen dicken Lederbeutel auf meinen Tisch, dessen Inhalt verlockend klirrte.

„ ... dein Einspruch war erfolgreich. Die haben mir tatsächlich das Guthaben zurückgezahlt."

„Wahrscheinlich haben die bei der Finanzabteilung auch etwas besseres zu tun, als sich mit uns vor dem großen Wizengamot herumzustreiten. Und die Durchführungsverordnung war klar und eindeutig, der Steuersatz ..."

„Schon gut. Jedenfalls danke ich dir, du kannst nicht nur zaubern, du kannst wahre Wunder vollbringen. Das hier dürfte dich wohl für deine Bemühungen mehr wie entschädigen. Und was Severus angeht ..."

„Wen?"

„Severus. Severus Snape. Der Mann, von dem ich dir die ganze Zeit erzähle. Sluggy ist schon lange im Ruhestand. Severus hatte den Job übernommen, unterrichtet schon seit fünfzehn oder so Jahren „Zaubertränke" und ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Hast du ihn vielleicht einmal kennen gelernt? Du bist doch eine Slytherin!"

„Mag sein, der Name sagt mir aber nichts. Wie alt ist er?"

„Fünf- oder Sechsunddreißig."

„Und warum hat er ‚Mafaldas magische Magie für einsame Herzen' kontaktiert? Sind Hogwarts die ledigen Lehrerinnen ausgegangen?"

„Er sucht eine intelligente, gebildete Frau, die ihm sowohl intellektuelle Herausforderungen wie auch die Wärme eines weiblichen Herzens bieten kann."

„Soweit also das Zitat aus deiner Werbebroschüre. Und was hat der ‚Wunderknabe' selbst gesagt?"

Meine beste Freundin seit Kindertagen und Klientin seit Beginn meiner Selbständigkeit zog zunächst eine Schnute und dann ihren Zauberstab. Auf eine energische Handbewegung hin erschien das Bild eines hageren, blassen Mannes mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren vor mir.

„Ist er nicht göttlich, Amanda?"

„Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, Mafalda? Ich lege zwar nicht sehr viel Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten, aber der ist schlicht unappetitlich. Wenn der seine fettigen Strähnen an mein warmes, weibliches Herz legt, kann ich meine Klamotten gleich verbrennen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber ich liebe nun einmal Herausforderungen. Ich habe ihn zu Rita geschickt, sie wird sich um seine Haare kümmern. Dann noch Pediküre, Maniküre, Schaummassage ... Und Madame Malkin habe ich auch kontaktiert. Er braucht dringend etwas fröhlichere Kleidung."

„Und ein fröhlicherer Gesichtsausdruck wäre auch nicht schlecht, wenn du schon dabei bist. Für das erste Date schlage ich ein gutes Restaurant mit nahrhafter Küche vor. Gibt es in Hogwarts nichts zu essen? Der ist ja nur ein Strich in der Landschaft!"

„Dein Graf ist ja auch nicht gerade eine stattliche Erscheinung."

„_Mein Graf_, wie du ihn zu nennen beliebst, steht hier nicht zur Diskussion. Außerdem – wir haben keine Liebesbeziehung im üblichen Sinne, wie du weißt."

„Und dieser Auror? Wolltet ihr nicht sogar heiraten?"

„Alastor? Das ist ewig her, da habe ich ja noch beim Ministerium gearbeitet. O.K., wir hatten etwas laufen, aber von Heirat war nie die Rede."

„Du solltest dringend solide werden, heiraten, vielleicht sogar Kinder bekommen ... was gibt es da besseres als einen Lehrer? Festes Einkommen, Pensionsansprüche ..."

„Und wer vollbringt dann Wunder im Ministerium, wenn ich solide und von lauter kleinen Monstern umringt bin?"

„Ach komm schon. Triff dich wenigstens einmal mit ihm. Bitte, bitte. Macht euch einen netten Abend, ich bezahle es auch. Tue es für mich, für unsere Freundschaft ..."

„Du hast Angst, dass keine deiner weiblichen Kunden sich mit ihm verabreden will und dir das Honorar durch die Lappen geht?"

Mafalda wurde rot und nickte knapp.

„Na gut, ist ja im weitesten Sinne auch mein Geld. Ich treffe mich mit ihm, aber nur einmal und ganz unverbindlich. Und kein Gemoser bei den Spesen, klar?"

„Klar! Und danke!"

--------------------------------------------------

„Bei Merlins Bart, musste es ausgerechnet französischer Champagner sein? Und blutige Steaks? Und Wodka-Blutorange? Und ...?"

„Kein Gemoser bei den Spesen, erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Ja schon, aber ... wie war es? Wie fandest du ihn?"

„Ach Mafalda, es war toll! Er ist so ... so ... so unbeschreiblich. Ich habe ihn ja erst einmal gar nicht erkannt. Dieser Bürstenhaarschnitt ... Rita hat sich selbst übertroffen. Und er hat eine grüne Robe gewählt ... als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Grün meine Lieblingsfarbe ist ... und er hat mir schwarze Rosen geschenkt ... und er liebt die Musik von Richard Wagner und Transsylvanien und ..."

„Stop! Willst du damit etwa sagen, er ist auch ...?"

„Ja, er auch. Er ist durch Osteuropa gereist nachdem er den Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte und hat den Grafen kennen gelernt. Und der hat ihn eingeweiht, so wie mich."

„Aber Severus kam an einem sonnigen Nachmittag zu mir. Hätte er nicht ...?"

„Er hat einen Zaubertrank erfunden, der ihn gegen das Sonnenlicht immun macht. Sein Problem ist der Nachschub an Flüssigkeit, aber da kann ich ihm helfen. Auf die Idee mit den Blutbanken ist er gar nicht gekommen, er ernährt sich von Tieren. Deshalb ist er auch so mager. Aber ich werde ihn jetzt mitversorgen. Und ich bekomme den Trank von ihm: endlich normale Arbeitszeiten – tagsüber, so wie alle anderen! Du siehst: wir ergänzen uns perfekt! Ach Mafalda – ich liebe ihn so sehr! Ich bin so glücklich! Bald sind Sommerferien, und wir werden zusammen nach Transsylvanien fahren und den Grafen besuchen."

„Spätere Heirat nicht ausgeschlossen, hoffe ich", sagte Mafalda mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Mixtur aus Überraschung, Schock, Freude und schlichtem Unglauben widerspiegelte.

„Ich schließe derzeit gar nichts aus, aber das entscheidet sich in den Ferien. Ich werde dann wohl acht Wochen nicht da sein, das heißt: jetzt noch erledigen, was zu erledigen ist und für alles andere Fristverlängerungen beantragen ... ich habe eine Menge zu tun. Nur eines noch ..."

Ich hob den Pokal mit der dunkelroten, cremigen Flüssigkeit: „ ... auf die Liebe, und auf Severus, der mir gezeigt hat, dass es sie tatsächlich gibt."

„Igitt!" sagte Mafalda mit gerümpfter Nase. Während ich trank, sah sie angelegentlich aus dem Fenster in den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel.

„Und ich habe ihm erzählt, dass wir gute Freundinnen sind und du ihm deshalb keine Rechnung schreiben wirst."

„Grrr!" erwiderte Mafalda. „Dann solltest du aber auch auf dein Honorar verzichten."

„Nur wenn du aufhörst, mich verkuppeln zu wollen. Ich bin nämlich jetzt in festen Händen."

„Schade, ich hätte da einen tollen Mann für dich: er ist Wildhüter in Hogwarts, groß, muskulös, ein echter Naturbursche. Braungebrannt, er ist den ganzen Tag an der frischen Luft und in der Sonne. Du stehst doch auf solchen Typen?"

„Vergiss es! Aber – du kennst doch eine Menge Leute, fällt dir nicht jemand ein, der mir kurzfristig einen Doppelsarg machen könnte?"

„Es scheint dir ja wirklich ernst zu sein?"

„Na ja - Ja! Und außerdem wollte ich schon immer ein größeres Bett haben."

„Wenn ihr heiratet, kann ich dann die Hochzeitsbilder für meine Werbung verwenden? Vielleicht mit dem Slogan: ‚Bei Mafalda finden sogar Vampire einen steilen Zahn' oder ‚Finden sie ihre große Liebe auf den ersten Biss!' oder so?

„Tschüs, Mafalda. Wegen der Umsatzsteuer schicke ich dir eine Eule."

„Tschüs, Amanda. Und: habe ich dir nicht immer gesagt, dass Anders-Sein und Unglücklich-Sein zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge sind?"

„Ja, das hast du. Und langsam denke ich, du könntest damit recht haben."

„Ich freue mich für dich. Aber irgendwie ist es auch schade: du hast so ein tolles Händchen bei meinen schwierigen Klienten."

„Ich sollte dir gelegentlich einmal den Unterschied zwischen ‚schwierig' und ‚aussichtslos' erklären, dann würdest du deine Kundschaft vielleicht etwas sorgfältiger auswählen."

„Ach komm. Die Schwierigen sind das Salz in der Suppe. Es kann ja nicht immer so einfach sein wie bei Gilderoy Lockhard."

„Sweet Gilderoy hätte eigentlich in die Kategorie ‚aussichtslos' gehört, aber ist berühmt und reich – da sieht frau schon einmal gnädig über die Tatsache hinweg, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Vollidioten handelt. Wolltest du ihn nicht sogar für dich haben?"

Mafalda wurde verlegen – ein seltener Zustand bei ihr.

„Wie du weißt, lasse ich mich nie mit Kunden ein – Geschäftsprinzip. Ich gehe dann, bevor du mich zum wiederholten Male fragst, warum ich eigentlich immer noch solo bin. Außerdem wären ein paar Stunden Schlaf nicht schlecht, schließlich arbeite ich tagsüber."

„Ich bald auch. Am Wochenende fliege ich übrigens nach Hogsmeade und treffe mich mit Severus in diesem kitschigen Café – ‚Madame Puddifoot's heißt das, glaube ich. Schade, dass du nicht auf Hogwarts warst, sonst wüsstest du, wovon ich rede."

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Und dir eine gute Nacht, Amanda."

„Gute Nacht, Mafalda."


End file.
